divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Armor set
Armor sets are made up of separate pieces of armor, Jewelry, and Weapons with the same names. The more pieces of a set are being worn, the higher the added bonuses. List of Armor Sets * Aleroth Archmage * Hunter * Scorpion * Ulthring's * Order of the Viper Additonally the Sets for the Dragon Knight Saga (DKS) Version, have been added at the end. These are: ; Broken Valley : * Defenders of Aleroth Set * Rivellon Guards Set * Wild Dwellers Set * Blood Echelon Set These are rough maps on where to find the set pieces, they are not yet complete but shall be soon. Please be aware that these maps do not show the Z-angle, and there might be several levels of platforms you will have to search, but stick close to these maps and you shouldn't have a trouble finding them. They are all in chests so another tip is just to fly around the Flying Fortresses and look for chests. Archmage set Archmage-Belt-Location.jpg|Belt Archmage-Hammer-Location.jpg|Hammer Archmage-Legs-Location.jpg|Leggins Archmage-Necklace-Location.jpg|Necklace Archmage-Ring-Location.jpg|Ring ArchmageHelmet.jpg|Helmet ArchmageBracelet.jpg|Bracelet ArchmageCuirass.jpg|Cuirass ArchmageGuantlets.jpg|Gauntlets ArchmageEarrings.jpg|Earrings Hunter set Hunter-Belt-Location.jpg|Belt HunterRing.jpg|Ring Hunter-Bracelet-Location.jpg|Bracelet HunterBow.jpg|Bow Hunter-Cuirass-Location.jpg|Cuirass Hunter-Gauntlets-Location.jpg|Gauntlets Hunter-Helmet-Location.jpg|Helmet HunterEarrings.jpg|Earrings Hunter-Legs-Location.jpg|Leggings Hunter-Necklace-Location.jpg|Necklace Scorpion set Helmet Head straight northeast from the cuirass location until you reach the edge of the slightly lower platform, the helmet is in the chest by some crates and a wooden cart by the edge. Bracelet In the upper half of the map that looks like a large island surrounded by six slightly smaller ones, the bracelets are located on the southside of the southwestern smaller island. Scorpion-Belt-Location.jpg|Belt Scorpion-Cuirass-Location.jpg|Cuirass Scorpion-Earrings-Location.jpg|Earring Scorpion-Gauntlets-Location.jpg|Gauntlets Scorpion-Leggings-Location.jpg|Leggings Scorpion-Necklace-Location.jpg|Necklace Scorpion-Ring-Location.jpg|Ring Scorpion-Sword-Location.jpg|Sword Ulthring's Set You get a piece of eq from each flying fortress in Orobas Fjords. You have to mindread everyone or it won't show up (there are only a few mobs to mindread). Ulthring's Helmet (required level 30) *(Full armor bonus: 20 Ranged Armor Rating) *+ 9 Melee Armor Rating *+ 3 Magic Armor Rating *+ 6 Magic Armor Rating *+ 6 Vitality *+ 5 Spirit *+ 1 Mana leech *1 Charm slot *3 Enchantments slots Ulthring's Cuirass (required level 28) *(Full armor bonus: 20 Melee Armor Rating) *+ 13 Melee Armor Rating *+ 4 Magic Armor Rating *+ 4 Melee Armor Rating *+ 5 Magic Armor Rating *+ 4 Ranged Armor Rating *+ 5 Spirit *+ 1 regenerate skill *2 Enchantment slots *1 charm slot Ulthring's Gauntlets (required level 26) *+ 4 Melee Armor Rating *+ 1 Ranged Armor Rating *+ 1 Magic Armor Rating *+ 5 Melee Armor Rating *+ 5 Magic Armor Rating *+ 5 Vitality *+ 7 Spirit *+ 1 Life Leech *2 Enchantment Slots *1 Charm Slot Ulthring's Leggins (required level 29) *(Full armor bonus: 10 Vitality) *+ 6 Melee Armor Rating *+ 6 Melee Armor Rating *+1 Evade skill *+ 7 Spirit *2 Enchantments slots Dragon Knight Saga Sets Broken Valley / Sentinel Island area: Defenders of Aleroth Set * Vampire Mace: Bellegar, when falling down after the third vision from Sosostra. * Helmet: Bought from Locke at the Broken Valley - Black Boar. * Armor: Bought from Carlin, the smith atop Lovis' Tower. * Leggings: Red orb challenge (found by sanco, can be found by completing the Giant Red Orb challenge outside Ba'al mine / West of Quarry Shrine pre-battle tower) Rivellon Guards Set * Rivellon Guards Legging: bought from Derk, the blacksmith in the Broken Valley Village. * Rivellon Guards Armour: looted from the chest after defeating Lord Arben in To Lay a Ghost to Rest quest in the tomb found in the Rivertown Chapel. * Rivellon Guards Warhammer: reward from defeating the Demon at the summoning circle near the South Valley Shrine, where George Gremory can be found. Wild Dwellers Set * Leggings: Third chest in The Temple of Doom during the fire trial. * Helmet: In the Broken Valley - Lost Cavern, next to the Chapel Shrine teleport. The key is on a chair close to a goblin tent. * Bow: Robin's storage, close to Penelope's grave, under a large tree. * Armor: Chest after going to Sentinel Island. Blood Echelon Set * Leggings: 3 crystals around the temple, outer edges, Zixzax. * Bracers: Penelope's grave, reward. * Sword: Broken Valley - Citadel Chambers (Lord Lovis' room), free chest. * Armor: chest after going to Sentinel Island. * Shield: Located in Naberius' storage. Aleroth area: Order of the Viper Set * Leggings: Found in a chest in the back of the locked room in the sewer tunnels in crow's nest. Mind reading the chef there reveals there are buttons next to the lower torches as you cross the bridge-path to his room. * Bracers: Found in a chest in the secret room in the basement of the haunted Playhouse, opened by the button next to the desk after minding reading the Ghost who gives you the quest. * Armor: Given when mindreading Balbus, the guy that rewards you for killing targets in the Circle of Trust Inn. * Belt: Looted off of General Luxurious * Helmet: Appears in a jewel box that materializes after arranging the paintings in the Top Toom of the Phoenix Inn in the right order: 1st painting move up once, 2nd do not move, 3rd painting move up 3 times. Category:Armor Category:Weapons